What Holiday is It?
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Surge wants to celebrate his favorite holiday with all of his friends and he has a surprise for Koga. To his surprise though, no one is really quite sure what they are celebrating and how to even celebrate it. To make things even worse, the drums of war are being beaten. Toxicboltshipping!


Lt. Surge was about ready to celebrate his favorite holiday, but like with any holiday, first he needed to find people to celebrate it with him. Going to Koga first, he almost hesitated knocking on the door. His friend was Japanese so he didn't really considered the fourth of July a holiday because it wasn't his Independence Day.

Surge stood at the door so long, Koga eventually just opened it. "What?" He asked. Then he glanced back at the calendar on the wall. "Oh, let me guess. We have to round everyone up for Independence Day." Surge nodded like an eager child.

"Will you? We'll meet in my backyard like usual," With that, Surge left. Koga and he did this every year and they both were getting pretty good at it. It seemed the others were expecting to be invited to Surge's house because when he got there some of his friends were already setting up in the backyard.

"So is this party going to be even more grand than last year?" Sabrina asked her long-time friend and co-worker.

"Of course. I extended invitation to the gym leaders living in Johto," Surge answered. Along with the gym leaders and elites from Johto and Kanto, he also invited his brother and sister, Volkner and Elesa. Both of them usually brought a couple of friends.

"What's the occasion?" Sabrina asked with a sly smile. Surge had an inkling the psychic already knew of his big plans for later that night, but he decided to play dumb telling her simply that Independence Day was enough of a reason to celebrate.

The party was in full-swing by the time Koga finally arrived. He had went around Kanto giving the invitation out. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Koga said as he came to stand next to Surge.

"I would bet a good majority of the people here don't even know what they are celebrating," Surge said with a laugh. It seemed nowadays, people would use any excuse they could to get together and have some drinks, he didn't mind in the slightest though. He was glad they had such a big turnout.

"Well I'm sure it would help if you told them," Koga replied and it gave Surge a great idea. He excused himself from Koga and ran to get his megaphone. He would make everyone realize what a great day today was.

When he came back outside, it was as if he had never left. Everyone was still partying and Surge was going to make their lives hell. A smirk found its way onto his face and Koga took a couple steps away from him.

Surge looked around to find his first victim. He spied his rival, Morty, not standing that far away. This was going to be fun. "Morty, my good friend," he came up behind the ghost-type trainer and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "do you know what today is?"

Morty put a finger to his lips, seeming to ponder what he would say. Then he smiled. "Yeah, I completely forgot thanks for reminding me." Surge was surprised that Morty would recognize Independence Day.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Morty called out, borrowing Surge's megaphone. "Today is a very special day, it's Sidewalk Egg Frying Day." With that, Morty jumped off the table he had borrowed as a platform and made his way to the sidewalk. Surge face palmed as a large group followed him without saying a word about what holiday they were actually celebrating.

It was definitely a crowd-pleaser. There were oohs and ahhs every time the egg would sizzle on the sidewalk. "Again, again!" Whitney shouted. Another sizzle and Surge couldn't put up with the ridiculousness of it any longer. He snatched his megaphone from where Morty discarded it in favor of dropping eggs.

"Does anyone know what holiday it is?" He shouted. He winced at his own voice and made a mental note to just talk into megaphones. He got no reply and he was about to drill it into their heads when he saw a tentative hand raise. Someone did know!

The hand belonged to Blaine who proceeded to whip out a cowboy hat and said in his best Southern drawl, "National Country Music Day!" There were more cheers and the radios were turned on. Surge's patience was wearing thin. He knew that his siblings, Sabrina, and Koga all knew what today was, so why weren't they saying anything.

"It's also a special day for a country," Surge said, hoping someone would get it now. When Bugsy started frantically waving his hand around claiming he knew what the day was, Surge didn't get his hopes up.

"Does this country have a red, white, and blue flag?" Bugsy verified. Surge nodded eagerly, the boy did get it! "Then it's Britain!" There were some more cheers as everyone began praising Britain.

Now he was fed up, Surge was very close to picking scrawny Bugsy up and maiming him, but he refrained. "It's Independence Day. This was the day the United States claimed their independence from Britain!"

No one said anything for a while, as if they were too scared and they had every right to be. Surge looked as if he was going to kill anyone who disagreed with his holiday. "Yay?!" Jasmine said looking around to see if anyone else would cheer with her.

"This holiday is invalid. Clearly the Americans shouldn't be celebrating their split from Great Britain, but lamenting about what a bad idea it was," Clair spoke up. It took the both Lance and Bruno to restrain Surge from hitting Clair.

"How do you celebrate Independence Day?" Erika asked. She was shaking a little, but it seemed she had the right idea of getting Surge in a better mood.

"Well, you wear red, white, and blue and you barbecue." As if on cue, a grill was set up by Koga. Janine started handing out accessories colored patriotic colors. "And most importantly, you have fireworks." Surge had set up the fireworks the previous night so no one had to worry about helping.

"Well why didn't you just tell all of us this before hand?" Chuck asked. "It would have saved us all a lecture." He chuckled nervously while Surge's eye regained it's twitch. "I was just kidding." Chuck got as far away from Surge as possible.

Everyone continued to have a great time, eating barbecue and chatting with friends they hadn't seen in a while. Some people actually listened to Surge's stories about the war, well more like were forced to because he shouted them out into his megaphone. He made sure to talk about how bad Britain was compared to America.

Surge was happy everything was going so perfectly, but he couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. The fireworks had really impressed everyone and he felt so proud he forgot about the funny feeling. Maybe he was just nervous. He lightly touched the box that was in the pocket of his pants and remembered what he had to do.

Koga was sitting with Janine on a blanket and the two were talking quietly while admiring the fireworks. "Koga," Surge said approaching the ninja. He got down on one knee to finish what he was going to say. "We've been together for a long time now and you've always helped me through everything. I don't know what my life would be like without you and I want you to be a part of it forever. Marry me?" Koga didn't even wait for him to open the box, he pounced on Surge and clapping was heard from all of their friends.

"Charge! Let's take our land back. Britain always wins!" Will had yelled the command and many people came out of no where.

"Seriously?" Koga asked his colleague. "Was that completely necessary? Right after he proposed. We couldn't have our moment?"

"War waits for no one!" Will said with a cheeky grin as the children he enlisted tickled Surge. Tickling was the newest war technique and the war veteran Surge had no battle strategies.

* * *

Happy Independence Day, Sidewalk Egg Frying Day, and Country Music Day. Or whatever sort of holiday you have in your country! :)


End file.
